stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Digital Ghost
Summary section Removed this text because it reads more like a fan fiction, or transcript. Needs to be more encyclopedic. See Manual of Style and check out some of the other articles on the wiki as an example. Text is below for reference. --Hawku (talk) 13:33, July 7, 2015 (UTC) A small ship goes by and approaches a vessel which resembles the TNG movie era Enterprise. The team is called to duty by Jean Luc Picard, offscreen. We see two people, both blonde, a nerdy looking man and a very beautiful woman. The man’s name is Stanley, a Commander, and the woman is Odyssee, a Lieutenant. . They are wearing TNG movie-era uniforms. Odysee expresses a problem with the whole idea of a fully automated ship from the start. The two transport over to the new “High Class” fully computerized ship. The artificial gravity is not on. Odyssee, objects. The computer there turns it on, explaining in a female voice that it was not needed in a fully automated ship. The computer addresses the two as “gentlemen’ which the male officer, Stanley, doesn’t mind, but Odyssee is offended. The computer announces that the turbolift has arrived. As they ride, Stanley suggests to Odyssee that they get to know each other better over a candlelight dinner. Odyssee is pleased. The turbolift arrives at an empty room which the computer identifies as the bridge. Since there is no crew, there is no need for furniture on the “High Class.” Odyssee objets that the ship is impersonal. The ship produces an attractive female holographic imagine which asks it be called, “Roxanne”, so it’s more personal. “Roxanne” says the tests will begin in a few minutes. Odyssee comments that that is imprecise for a computer. Stanley says Odyssee is prejudiced. Odyssee says that the whole idea of a fully automated ship is offensive. What’s it’s good for? It’s to replace us! Stanley says it has already replaced us. The ship needs no navigator. They have to run tests, then give an unprejudiced report to the commission. Odysse says, ‘As you wish, commander,” and walks away. She comments that such an outfit belongs on the holodeck, not the bridge. She looks at a 3D imagine of the ship in space floating in front of her. Roxanne says the ship is ready to go. Stanley says, “Engage” but Roxanne says, “Start.” Odyssee says they are moving too fast. Stanley, sounding worried says, “Roxanne..” “Roxanne” says, “Speed factors have been calculated 423 million times.... There is no other data. Odyssee: I have a bad feeling ... But the ship clears the asteroids and other ships Stanley: All parameters are positive. Roxanne reports receiving a distress call from the Perigon Sector. The signal is distorted, and ‘she’ can’t identify who is sending it. The ship redirects itself to the Perigon sector. Odyssee: Do you know how far away that is? To avoid the asteroid storm we’ll have to... Roxanne: We are not going to avoid the asteroid storm. Stanley: Roxanne, I order you to break off ... Roxanne: As observers you are not in a position to order the High Class on navigation or tactics. Odyssee: She will kill us. She hasn’t even raised shields. Roxanne: Shields aren’t required. The are an unnecessary waste of energy. Please sit down and enjoy the flight. (She points to the floor, there is no furniture, but a seat rises out of the floor). Odyssee: A computer who offers us a seat (approving.). She could have offered it earlier. Both humans sit. The ship navigates through a dense asteroid field. Odyssee is impressed, “She can do more than I thought. Stanley replies, “We aren’t throught this yet,” Odyssee notes that the ship has calculated the location and heading of every rock and has plotted 2700 safe routes. “Not bad. That was really fun.” Roxanne’s eyes flash blue, and the ship goes to warp. Roxanne notes that they are appraoching a Beta Class ship of the Abraxer people. Odyssee Abraxer? Roxanne: Traders, not members of the Federation. Stanley: OK, Approach and energize the tractor beam. Roxanne: I have already informed the Abraxer ... engaging tractor beam to the ship. Stanley: Shouldn’t we engage the shields? Roxanne: No signs of danger. Stanley: I don’t know... Roxanne: Would you like a tranquilizer from sick bay? Odyssee: Yes, Stanley, I believe she is right... Stanley.: Abraxer, peaceful, but I thought... Roxanne: The database has be reviewed 423 million times. Stanley: “I never heard anything about these people before.” He runs a tricorder scan. “Roxanne, which sectord o the Abroxen come from? Roxanne: Originally Sector 214 Alpha Quadtran before their sun, Tyrus, went Supernova and destroyed their planet. The Abraxer have consistently been on the lookout for a new planet.” Stanley: Nomads! Odyssee: Traders? How do they make their living? We see the Abraxer shoot at the High Class. Stanley: Pirates! Roxanne is paralysed. The ship is hit repeatedly and she does not raise shields. We see a pciture of a heavily armoured species. Roxanne: The Captain of the Abraxer says we should surrender. Our warp dirve and shields are inoperative, only our tractor beam still works. According to Starfleet procedures, we should quickly surrender the ship to avoid more damage. Stanley: That is not an option. We are not going to give the Pirates our ship. Roxanne: Sorry to inform you again that... Stanley: Roxanne, using authorization code 7134B I am taking command of the ship! Roxanne: Sorry! Odyssee: Stanley, what do we do now? Stanley: I am afraid we have to eliminate her. The Abraxer arrive on the ship. Odyssee tries to phaser the hologram, but he phaser bounces off a force field and knocks her down. Stanley helps her up. (It is not clear why phasering the holographic image would do anything whatsoever to the underlying computer). Roxanne: It is not permitted that you destroy the ship! Stanley to Odyssee: Her behavior is not normal. She is following orders of the Abraxer. Then, to the ship, “Roxanne, perform a full system diagnostic.” Roxanne: That is not currently possible.. An Alien module has been located. The ship security has been compromised. Stanley: Security? And us? Odyssee: Careful, Stanley, she’ll switch off life support. Stanley (floating) She already has! Stanley orders Roxanne to eliminate the alien module, and she responds that she will do so in five minutes. Stanley demands she turn life support back on, and they fall to the fall as she does. Odyssee shoots Roxanne with a phaser again, but this time she is not shielded and the phaser throws Roxanne into electronic instability. Her image waivers. Roxanne: I am eliminated 60 per cent of the module. 40 per cen I cannot eliminate without self-destruct. Self-destruct in five minutes. I hope I have passed your tests. Roxanne then disappears. Odyssee: You have passed, Roxanne. Stanley.: Whatever the Abraxer have done, it’s gone now. I’ll take manual controls. Chairs raise from the floor. Stanley gives Odyssee an order, which she attempts to do. He then turns the ship around and heads for the asteroid ‘storm’. The Abraxer fire at him. Shields are down to 55 per cent. Self destruct in 3 minutes. The tractor beam is still on as the Abraxer fire and they enter the asteroid field. The countdown continues and the shields of both ships hit asteroids. Odyssee is worried, but Stanley assures her that the Abraxer won’t destroy the ship, they still hope to take it. He orders her to hail the Enterprise. Odyssee gets no response. They place three objects into the transporter and they and the objects appear on the surface of an asteroid. The objects project a field with an atmosphere inside it, and they transport inside the force field the objects produce with an atmosphere (and heat?). The Abraxer hit the asteroids and then turn to fire on the survivors as the ship explodes. Odyssee: We will not live until tomorrow, I was looking forward to that candlelight dinner... She grabs and hugs Stanley. The Enterprise shows up and chases off the Abraxer ship. It is destroyed when it hits and asteroid. The two are transported onto the Enterprise by the same officer who transported them off. Stanley: Roxanne was not fully developed. Odyssee: Do I hear prejudice? Stanley: Odyssee, sometimes you should just accept progress. He tries to find his ‘ticket’. He can’t. “I have to go back to get my ticket.” Odyssee: So, Stanley, I’ll just have to go alone.” We see a shot of the asteroid with Stanley’s ticket to the “FedCon” Trek convention floating in space.